


One More Night

by ThisOldThing



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOldThing/pseuds/ThisOldThing
Summary: Continuation of Elise and Eryka's 2x08 scene in Elise's bedroom: "One more night."





	One More Night

“One more night.”

“No.”

“One more night.”

“No.”

“Yes. One more night.” Eryka kissed Elise. “Please.” 

“No,” Elise whispered.

“Please,” Eryka repeated as she kissed Elise again.

“I don’t want to do this,” Elise said firmly.

Eryka stopped and pulled her head back to look into Elise’s eyes. Eryka swallowed hard, her eyes watering, her gaze desperate.

“I don’t want to want to do this,” Elise clarified, her voice ghosted with sadness.

Eryka nodded silently, her lips pressed together in a tight line. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“No?” 

“No,” Eryka said, shaking her head. “I was to–“ Her brow deeply furrowed. “Your partner has a weakness for women. If things were to get difficult with the investigation, I was to…” she trailed off. “When you asked me in the interview room the first time we met if Paul Bresson and I were lovers, you looked away. You were trying to appear casual but the question embarrassed you. To think of me, in an intimate way. I noticed.” 

Elise watched Eryka, her gaze unwavering.

“You were different than the other investigators. You’re different from anyone else I’ve ever known,” Eryka said. “Precious.”

“Stop,” Elise said, leaning away. 

“They told me about your sister,” Eryka said, grasping Elise’s arms and then letting go when Elise returned her close gaze. “Suggested I use my own experience with my brother to become close to you, to try and find out about how much you knew about Fournier and Koba after you confronted me when returning my passport. It’s why I sought you out at the police station, that night we went to the bar to talk.”

Elise turned her head and Eryka grabbed her chin, gently turning her gaze back. 

“I was supposed to get information from you. And instead we talked for hours. I shared things with you that night that I have never shared with another person.”

“And I am supposed to believe you.”

“Yes,” Eryka said. “I wasn’t supposed to contact you after you were injured, but I was worried.”

“And the book you sent me?”

Eryka was silent. “When you rejected my gift, when you tried to return it to me, is when I knew.”

“What?”

“That friendship… That using you, wasn’t what I wanted.”

Elise exhaled through her nose, long and slow.

“You couldn’t look me in the eye when your partner questioned me about Gregor Baturin’s visits to Colonia Dignidad.”

“I let my feelings get in the way of my job.”

“As have I,” Eryka said quickly. “I wasn’t supposed to return to Calais much less come see you after our night together. And I’m not supposed to be here now. If the people I work for found out–“ She sighed, frustrated. “Can’t you see that what I feel for you is real?”

Elise blinked back tears. “I feel that I can’t see anything as real now.”

Eryka nodded, sad, accepting her role in that statement. She picked up Elise’s limp hand and guided it to her chest. She placed Elise’s palm flat over her heart and pressed down with her hand, her eyes searching Elise’s. “Then feel it.”

Elise’s brow quirked as she looked from her hand to Eryka’s face. “I suspected.”

“What?” Eryka said, her voice hopeful.

“That you were not sincere in your desire to be my friend,” Elise said. “I had a panic about it before I called you and asked you to have a drink on my birthday.”

Eryka nodded. “Is that the only reason you panicked? Or maybe you realized your feelings–“

“I’m in love with you,” Elise interrupted. “I have fallen in love with you, and I wish I hadn’t.”

Eryka nodded and swallowed hard. Her voice was thick with emotion. “Me too.”

Elise nodded, her head a slight bob. 

Eryka leaned forward and gently placed her forehead against Elise’s. “One more night,” she whispered and she felt Elise’s fingers flex, her finger tips slightly digging into her chest. “Please.”

“And then you’ll go?” Elise could feel her breath bounce off of Eryka’s lips, warming the space between them. 

“Yes,” Eryka confirmed.

“Forever?”

Eryka leaned forward and kissed Elise, her silence answering the question. Elise was stiff, her lips barely offering pressure in return as Eryka moved to straddle her, never breaking apart, Elise’s hand still resting on Eryka’s chest. Once settled astride Elise’s lap, Eryka broke the kiss to quickly shrug off her coat, her gaze never looking away from Elise’s pensive face. She tossed the coat to the side and brought her hands to Elise’s face, cupping her jaw gently. She kissed Elise again, and after a time Elise returned the kiss with equal fervor, Elise dropping her hand from where it rested over Eryka’s heart until it covered Eryka’s breast. Eryka shuddered a gasp, and broke from their kiss to kiss Elise’s neck. Elise palmed Eryka’s breast before sliding down to cup it’s weight, her thumb coming up to stroke Eryka’s stiff nipple through her bra and blouse. 

She sighed, her breath warm on Elise’s skin, her hips pressing forward into Elise’s stomach as her lips nipped at Elise’s ear. “Touch me.”

Elise immediately dropped her hand from Eryka’s breast and brought her other hand to Eryka’s waist. She tried to unbutton Eryka’s jeans but her fingers fumbled on the button, and impatient, she thrusted her hand down and palmed Eryka between the legs. She pressed up, her fingers rubbing against the denim fabric and Eryka gasped. Elise pressed again and Eryka rocked her hips, Elise instantly trying to set a rhythm that Eryka broke to reach down her body. Eryka quickly undid the button and let down the zipper. She took Elise’s hand by the wrist and guided her hand into her pants, beneath her underwear and between her legs. Elise groaned, her fingers slipping as she stroked. “I’m already wet,” Eryka said, her lips returning to kiss Elise’s jaw. “Just thinking about being with you makes me wet, Elise.”

Elise rubbed into Eryka before abruptly pulling her hand from her pants. Eryka gasped again, this time in surprise, yet before she could speak, could beg, her brow furrowed in panic, she watched as Elise removed her own shirt in a single fluid motion. Elise threw her shirt to the floor and pushed Eryka to roll off of her. Eryka landed on her back and began awkwardly removing own shirt and bra as she watched Elise slide her own underwear from her body. Free of clothes, Elise turned to Eryka and found her top bare, her jeans unbuttoned, legs spread. Elise knelt on the bed and grasped Eryka’s pants and underwear at the waist, pulling them down together in a series of frustrated tugs, Eryka’s legs closing to accommodate. Elise tossed the clothes to the floor and turned to face Eryka, their chests both rising and falling heavily as they made eye contact. Elise used her hands to slowly spread Eryka’s thighs open. Elise’s gaze fell between Eryka’s legs and then up her body, the woman’s skin lit in the dull yellow light of her room. “Touch me,” Eryka said and Elise pushed herself forward, her hand settling between Eryka’s legs, her body hovering over Eryka’s. 

Elise’s fingers slipped along Eryka’s length and both women groaned. Elise watched as she made Eryka squirm with every move of her hand, her face twisted in pleasure with each caress. Eryka looked down her length and noticed Elise thrusting her hips into thin air as she was stroked. “Come here,” Eryka said, stroking her right thigh, and Elise took the invitation with gusto, moving to straddle her. The both gasped as Elise slid over Eryka’s skin. Eryka settled her right hand on Elise’s hip and urged her to move and they quickly fell into a rhythm, Elise bucking forward against Eryka’s thigh, her right leg pressing her hand forward as she thrust into Eryka. 

The room was quiet, save for their pants and the bed gently rocking beneath them. Eryka swallowed hard and grasped the blanket below her with her spare hand. “Kiss me,” she gasped. Again Elise moved abruptly away and Eryka was left surprised, her brow knitting in confusion, until she felt Elise’s mouth close over her clitoris, a kiss that made her back arch. Eryka screwed her eyes closed as Elise moved her mouth, as her gentle kiss became firm, her tongue reaching out and stroking tentatively then with more pressure. Eryka opened her eyes, blinked back the tear that escaped and looked down her body, Elise’s eyes on her. Elise licked her with purpose and Eryka felt her breath stolen; her head fell back to the bed and she rolled her hips, her mouth open yet soundless, pleasure creasing her features. She tried to prolong the experience but Elise felt too good, too hot, too wet, and Eryka came hard with a grunt and a groan, Elise’s hands gripping onto her hips and pulling her into her mouth. Eryka cried out as her orgasm peaked, her hands reaching down and stilling Elise. Eryka flexed her fingers as she cradled Elise’s head, and after a moment, she tugged on Elise to climb her body. Elise did as directed and Eryka rolled them onto their sides, pulled their bodies tight along their entire length. Eryka kissed Elise, long and slow, and then sighed, her breath slowly returning. “I taste better on your lips than gin.”

Elise shuddered, and squirmed, and Eryka slid her hand down Elise’s body, her fingers seeking her out between her legs. 

Elise gasped and then groaned, her forehead furrowing as Eryka’s fingers slipped between her legs. “You’re close,” Eryka said, her hand resting gently against her.

“Yes,” Elise said, her voice a broken sob.

“Good,” Eryka said, her fingers sliding forward. She stroked three times, four and Elise went stiff, then shuddered, her orgasm taking them both by surprise. Elise closed her eyes, struggled to breath, pursed her lips in concentration and Eryka watched it all with fascination, her hand warm and wet between Elise’s legs, Elise pulsing against her fingertips to ride out the last of her orgasm’s waves. Elise opened her eyes and her mouth, but before she could speak Eryka was smoothly rolling her onto her back, was sliding down her body, settling between her legs and gently licking her labia.

Elise brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on her own flesh to keep from crying out. She looked down her body and then to the ceiling, her hips rolling with each lick, her body ready. Eryka took her time, slowly licking inward until her tongue stroked Elise and she groaned into her pillow. 

“More,” Elise said and Eryka pressed harder with her tongue, a single finger entering Elise and pushing deep. Elise gasped and swallowed hard. She anticipated the retreat and following thrust and gasped. “More,” she said again as Eryka pressed into her, and on the third thrust Elise groaned, a second finger filling her. She reached down her body and placed her hand on Eryka’s head, caressed her flyaway hair as Eryka’s head moved, her tongue and fingers pressing Elise into the mattress, her head now slightly bumping against the headboard. “Harder,” Elise said and Eryka complied, the compliance almost bringing Elise more pleasure than the action itself. Elise grunted, small sounds escaping her lips in time with the thrusts until she cried out and came, her body bowing, her back muscles tight and twisted.

For a moment there was nothing, not the dull yellow light of her apartment, or the lies, or anything but pleasure. Elise blinked open her eyes, slowly, and found Eryka crawling up to lay next to her, the woman’s hand still cupping her between her legs. It felt nice, to be held in this way, and the realization made Elise stiffen as Eryka settled next to her, nuzzled into her side, her warm breath tickling at her skin. They lay together, quietly, catching their breath, Elise eventually relaxing a shade into the embrace. Eryka couldn’t break her gaze from Elise’s profile, the tight set of her mouth, the darting eyes as she looked at the ceiling and never her. After a long moment Eryka gently removed her hand from between Elise’s legs, pulled a sheet over them and settled her palm flat and low on Elise’s stomach.

“It wasn’t true, what I said the last time we were together,” Eryka said, her voice just above a whisper. “I didn’t have a camera.”

“I know,” Elise replied, her voice flat. “I searched my flat thoroughly and didn’t find anything.” Her brow momentarily knit. “How did you get in to the building, the time… when you told me you were going to Hamburg? You didn’t buzz my apartment.”

“A departing neighbor held the door,” Eryka said. “I half expected your boyfriend to open when I knocked.”

Elise didn’t reply.

“It was a risk, coming here that day,” Eryka admitted. “But I had to see you. You were all I could think about and I didn’t want to leave without–”

“Seducing me?”

“You kissed me,” Eryka reminded gently and Elise looked down, chastened. Eryka’s brow quirked. She let a long moment pass before she spoke again. “I’m sorry I did this to you.”

“No you’re not,” Elise replied coolly, meeting Eryka’s eye. “You wouldn’t be here if you were.”

Eryka couldn’t help but sport a rueful smile. “One can be selfish and still experience regret.”

“You regret this.” 

“No,” Eryka said, softly shaking her head. “But I regret that we are both heartbroken.”

Elise looked to the ceiling. “When you touched my face, before we first kissed that day, it was as if you were checking me for fever.”

“I didn’t want to startle you,” Eryka said. “You seemed scared enough, I didn’t want to make it worse.” Eryka leaned her head forward, her forehead resting against Elise’s temple. “I was relieved when you kissed me. I was afraid you wouldn’t, that my mission would end and I would never know what it felt like to kiss you.”

Elise turned her head away and Eryka pulled back slightly, dismayed. Rebuffed, she again settled into memorizing Elise’s profile. The curve of her eyebrow. The edge of her jawline. “I wish I could tell you all of the things that I love about you,” Eryka said softly, her voice almost getting lost along the threads of the pillow they shared. “I want to tell you but I think it will make us sad.”

“I can’t be more unhappy than this,” Elise said, returning her gaze to the ceiling. 

Eryka was silent for a long moment. “My heart skipped when I walked you home on your birthday. Your little drunk shuffle. I think I was going to kiss you before you mentioned your boyfriend.”

Elise turned and leveled Eryka with a sharp look. “We shouldn’t talk,” she said abruptly.

“Ok,” Eryka stammered, her brow knitting. 

Elise looked between Eryka’s eyes and lips, and then lunged forward, kissing Eryka roughly. Elise’s hand groped forward beneath the sheet, coarsely pushing between Eryka’s legs. Eryka grunted, surprised as Elise pushed her back with her mouth, as her hand fumbled to get further between her legs. 

“Elise,” Eryka gasped, turning her head to the side. Elise put her head in the crook of Eryka’s neck, her hand still moving, Eryka’s thighs not parting as before. “Elise,” Eryka said more forcefully. She pushed Elise back and then put her hands on either side of Elise’s face and stilled her, looking into her eyes.

Elise looked back, startled, and Eryka could see it. How terrified Elise looked. How innocent and broken. Elise froze, her eyes on Eryka’s, her hand resting on Eryka’s thigh. “Ok,” Eryka said softly, pushing her lips tightly together to keep her emotions in check. “Ok,” she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Elise softly. She gently rolled Elise over onto her back, and they began once again to make love. 

**********************************************************

Eryka walked around the room, silently collecting her clothes, dressing quietly in the slowly growing light of morning. She was reaching for her shoes when Elise spoke. 

“Will they take you to Russia?”

“What?” Eryka asked, startled. She had thought Elise was asleep. 

“Will they take you to Russia, your employers.” Elise repeated, rolling over to look at Eryka, now standing between the bed and bedroom door with her shoes in her hand.

“They will take me to where I will be safe,” Eryka replied.

“And will you be?” Elise asked. “Safe?” 

“I hope so,” Eryka replied, awkwardly slipping her shoes onto her feet. They stayed quiet for a while, before Eryka looked to the window, growing rosy red with predawn. She looked back to Elise. “The books I gave you, the, Naruda. Do you still have them?”

Elise nodded, ashamed. 

Eryka smiled softly, pleased. “I marked a poem for you in one of the books. I had hoped I would read it to you one day. You’ll have to imagine my voice, when you do.”

Elise was silent for a long moment. “Goodbye,” she said abruptly. She turned and faced the wall. She could tell Eryka hesitated, was perhaps waiting for her to speak again, was perhaps weighing returning to the bed for a last kiss, and then Elise listened as Eryka quietly exited her apartment, the door shutting with a muffled click. It sounded so final. Elise squeezed her eyes shut, and clutched the rumpled sheets to her chest. She lay still, her eyes gradually opening with the sound of a car starting and driving away outside. She stared at the wall. Her alarm would sound in forty minutes.


End file.
